Viral hepatitis is a global public health issue. It is estimated that in the United States 3 million people are infected with hepatitis C virus and do not know it. The prognosis, treatment and response to treatment of hepatitis vary with the causative viral agent. The current diagnostic approach is a complex combination of assays to detect viral antigens and antibodies to viruses, and to detect and measure viral nucleic acid. In this proposal, we will develop a point-of-care liquid crystal based multi-analyte assay that can simultaneously, rapidly and inexpensively screen a single sample for the presence of hepatitis (A,B,C,D and E) viral antigens and antibodies. This product can address the need for extracting maximum diagnostic information from a single test and can expand screening for hepatitis viruses. Viral hepatitis is a global public health issue. [unreadable] [unreadable] It is estimated that in the United States 3 million people are infected with hepatitis C virus and do not know it. The prognosis, treatment and response to treatment of hepatitis vary with the causative viral agent. The current diagnostic approach is a complex combination of assays to detect viral antigens and antibodies to viruses, and to detect and measure viral nucleic acid. In this proposal, we will develop a point-of-care liquid crystal based multi-analyte assay that can simultaneously, rapidly and inexpensively screen a single sample for the presence of hepatitis (A,B,C,D and E) viral antigens and antibodies. This product can address the need for extracting maximum diagnostic information from a single test and can expand screening for hepatitis viruses. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]